Hollow
by juubiwriter99
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has known only the hunger of souls and the isolation of strength. Intent to free the world of the same suffering, Ichigo forges a path with enemies and allies alike, intent on spilling the blood of those who have wronged the innocent but is the path he walks so black and white? or will he discover something that is worth fighting for. Arrancar Ichigo, incest warning
1. The Death

**Hollow**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor any references I make.**

Alone, he was truly alone, not a soul nearby not a speck of life, only the dead land before his eyes, the grains of sand dancing on the harsh winds of Hueco Mundo. Alone he stood on his balcony, staring out at the deserts of the Hollow Land, arms crossed and eyes never wavering, the eternal crescent moon shining light upon the entire realm. One could consider this world to be the pinnacle of hell, lifeless and barren. But the arrancar knew differently, he had learned first hand that appearances were oft deceiving, there was life here, under every rock and crevice, nook and cranny, you just have to know where to look. For many long years he lived here, to survive, he killed, to kill he had to devour, for many long years he knew nothing but the thirst, the hunger, the instinctual desire to feed upon all and at the end, he alone stood here, powerful, a pinnacle, a reminder.

He conquered the greatest dangers this world provided, defeating each opponent with ease or through tremendous perseverance. He could scarcely remember his days as a human, his flesh soft and weak, his body small and bones brittle, he cursed himself slightly as he remembered those times from so long ago. But he couldn't help his mind from drifting off sometimes as he stared at the unmoving moon. For some odd reason he always felt calm looking at that floating rock, filling him with a sense of serendipity. It was a feeling he couldn't describe with words, he just... knew. if anyone were to ask he would merely rebuke them with a harsh comment or glare, quickly silencing their attempts. This soft stupor of his was broken as he heard careful footsteps approaching from behind, his ears perked up at the cautious steps almost like a cat scurrying in the street.

"Kurosaki-sama.' spoke a voice from behind the hollow causing him to snap his head over his shoulder so to be graced with the appearance of this new arrival. He was a dark-skinned man with purple hair arranged into braids that hung freely, wearing a white sleeveless coat over a black hakama, a band-like visor for his pupil-less pearl eyes and in his right hand he carried his sword with a tsuba shaped into a tear. "all the Arrangements have been made, your entry into the academy shall go unobstructed, but I must remind you not to use your full power lest you break your masquerade." spoke none other than Kaname Tōsen kneeling towards the Arrancar who only turned his head back at the desert towards him. Kaname has been serving him faithfully now for little more than two years now, it mattered not that he was a hollow, to the Shinigami, their shared morals, goals and beliefs were all that mattered and the King knew that if he crossed the line between those motives, he would find a blade at his neck and a knife in his back.

"Kaname, tell me. Do you believe that blood must always be split to chase after our dreams?" questioned the King of Hueco Mundo, as he resumed his staring at the moon, never once taking his eyes off it while his subordinate contemplated the inquiry, trying to find a suitable answer to an already difficult question. He raised his head a little and if he possessed the sense of sight he would be staring at the back of the hollow, the wind sweeping through the white cloak of the king.

"Yes. To walk any difficult path, blood must be spilt for Justice. Justice isn't virtuous when it hands out retribution to those who are guilty of sin. Justice is hard, uncompromising and like most things it has to take something to exist. But, to walk the cleanest path, the path of least bloodshed is the most difficult of all, you must always remember what you are fighting for, lest you lose yourself in the peace around you." spoke Tōsen getting up from his kneeling position and ready to leave if it wasn't for the voice of the king cutting through the silence.

"One more question." stated the arrancar as Kaname stopped in his trek and turned to the Hollow. Eager to hear what he had to say. "do you believe I will stray from the path?" questioned the King as Tōsen bowed his head slightly in thought. Another grey answer for a grey question. That one question seemed to consume the shinigami, tearing at his ears and ripping through his mind, a good few minutes passed with silence between the two of them as the possible answers all but raced through the Shinigaim's mind, to deny an answer to such a godly being was disrespectful, to provide him a half-answer was suicidal but the blind-man knew that a dissatisfied was fatal mistake that the Shinigami could not make. It truly was a question with many answers. He raised his head once more, sure of his response, his own honest thoughts.

"Yes."

 **June 17: many years ago**

This day, near the middle of Summer was unlike any such day of the hot, sunny season. Instead of rays of light or perfectly white clouds, the all but cascading rain fell from the sky as if they were waterfalls. The rain was so heavy that you could feel every impact resonate through your umbrella. The roads were slick and cars drove by, kicking up water with every movement from the wheels. Some people who decided to walk through the rain, without an umbrella or raincoat could only curse at the weathermen who told them that this day was going to be clear skies and sunshine, lies, I'm pretty sure you don't get completely drenched just from walking down the side of a street.

Unfortunately for the mother and son, they were all but forced to walk home through this horrid terrain, their socks and stockings becoming cold and moist, the tips of their hair all soggy an damp. Ichigo Kurosaki and his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, were both coming back from the young boy's karate class, of course in typical fashion, Ichigo got his butt-kicked, to put it simply. Every time he was made to fight Tatsuki Arisawa, again and again he would lose to the girl, he wasn't sure what was damaged more, his pride or his nose. Of course he didn't care, he was supposed to hit and get hit if that made any sense at all. To add salt to a wound, the child's bruised ego was already damaged as a result of a careless driver drenching the young boy in dirty water something which irked his mother to no end. She couldn't even begin to guess how people could be so callous and rude, but not intent on souring her son's mood any more, she simply took out her handkerchief and patted away the water from the boy's face, reminding herself to give him a shower when they got home, so he wouldn't get sick.

He could only wear that big goofy smile, just by looking at her he was so happy to have her around. To cheer him up when he was sad, to hug him when he was hurt, to be there when he needed her. He felt safe, as if her arms would always be wrapped around him, comforting him when he needed her most, as expected of a child. He utterly believed that he was invincible around her, as if nothing back could happen or go wrong. Such childhood fantasies were quickly supported, even though Masaki knew better than anyone that she couldn't protect her son from all of the world's horrors, the day will come when time will claim her and her boy would find himself standing independently, on his own two feet.

The two soon found themselves walking a lone path by the side of a river. The heavy rain made the waters of the river torrential and violent, almost as if it was a raging ocean, luckily for the mother and son, they were in no danger from the river for they were on higher ground. But, sometimes the greatest danger to all is the one you can't see, for within a moment, Ichigo saw a strange woman sitting by the bank, wearing a white dress that covered her whole body. He stopped in his stride not understanding what was going on, of course being naïve and ignorant of the ways of ghosts and the living, the young boy could not distinguish between what was real and what was a dream.

Just as the woman stood up, seeming as if she was going to fall into the water did the orange-haired child sprint across the wet and slippery ground, shocking his mother at his current actions. Calling out to her son, dropping her umbrella as she chased after him almost tripping over the dirty ground trying to reach him, her voice going hoarse from her calling out his name, but such things did not register to his ears, all he focused on was getting to the girl, he could almost touch her, reaching out his hand to take her by the dress. She raced after him, close behind she could almost reach out and grab his clothing but she was just one breath away.

But then, the girl disappeared. Vanished into the air, into nothingness, as if she never existed at all the child stopped his stride as a shadow loomed over the him, it was larger and more imposing than anything he had ever seen before, he could literally feel its eyes upon him, its putrid breath on his face and that large white smile glinting at him hungrily. Before he even knew it he was sharply pulled away by a hand on his shoulder and thrown away from the creature as its jaws crunched on the closest thing it could chew on. The tug disoriented him, causing his world to spin as his head it the ground as his vision went blurry.

He could feel the warm trickle of red liquid on his cheek, the blood dripping from his chin, mingling with the water of the rain and he knew, even at that age, the blood did not belong to him. He could hear the resounding hollow laughter permeate the air and the image of his mother, covered in blood, lying in front of him a hand outstretched towards him her face buried in the mud. He couldn't scream at the sight, he couldn't comprehend it, without warning tears trickled at the corners of his eyes, he silently screamed as the shadow moved towards him, slowly as if savouring his pain like a fine wine. He looked up for just a split second as the teeth circled around him and his sight went black.

* * *

The only sound that came after was the screams of sirens and cries of people who looked on in horror. The bodies of Masaki Kurosaki and her son Ichigo Kurosaki, lying in the rain and dirty grass, covered in blood, with broken bones and dead eyes. The police had arrived a few hours later, well into the night when a jogger found the bodies of mother and child lying there. Dead. Standing there, wet hair overshadowing his eyes was Isshin Kurosaki, he stood there, police and ambulance circling around him, the chatter and whispers filled every crevice of his mind. In the blink of an eye, within a split second, two of the most precious things in the world to him were ripped away, his wife and oldest child. He didn't dare say a word, neither did the police question or prod him for questions, having confirmed his alibi they knew he was no suspect.

In a flash of maturity, he left his two young daughters back at his clinic, believing that they were far too young for such an image and too young to understand the circumstances. He of course blamed himself, what man wouldn't in such a situation? He cursed himself for his weakness, for not being there when his family needed him most, but he was confident, too confident and such a thing cost him dearly. He could only tighten his grip as he watched as drapes were placed over Masaki and Ichigo before being loaded onto a stretcher and taken to the nearest hospital, he stood there, even after everyone had left, even when the the rain continued to punish him as he continued to cry, the sky itself mocking him. He could no longer withstand the battering rain, no more, he grit his teeth and tightened his fist as he walked away, the last of his wife's and son's blood washed into the river.

* * *

All around him was darkness, the black giving way to shades of silver and grey. He couldn't see the sky, nor could he gaze up at the sun or the stars. It was blank black. All around him were trees, as hard as metal and glittering like quartz, they stood high and mighty, even taller than skyscrapers and towers. His ears perked and listened to the sound all around him, screams and howls and the sound of earthquakes, sparkling yellow eyes stared at him from the dark corners of the forest. Picking himself up, wearily, he inspected his body, he was enormous, larger than any human with a long tail tipped with red, lizard-like legs, two bull-like horns on the sides of his head and he was completely black in colour, in the middle of his chest, right between in pectorals was a small hole with red lines coming out of it. He squinted his yellow eyes, trying to make out the shades hiding in the shadows, to no avail. Without even thinking his body started to move, understanding that he was in danger if he didn't move.

He couldn't remember how he got here, all he could pull from his memories was black, just black, no sun, no light, clouds or rain, no smiles or cries or even blank eyes. Sensing the spirits of the monsters around him the black hollow continued to roam this alien land, wandering the wastes of this strange forest. He walked for what seemed like hours, maybe even days and he saw no end to the forest. Soon enough he stopped walking as he knew now he was being followed, being tracked. He took one last step when their image came into view, thousands upon thousands of hollows, each with a drive to devour the other and consume human souls and even each other.

All of them flocked towards him like a moth to flame each with dripping maws and a thirst for his soul. The black Hollow did nothing but stare, unafraid of the mass of creatures closing in around him. The black beast roared as all the others swarmed in around him like locusts eager to feast upon his powerful essence. The battle was quick, the fighting even shorter and many hollows feasted upon the others with abandon, driven by the ravenous desire to feed upon souls.

The black Hollow, stood atop them all, eagerly feasting upon the flesh of one of its attackers nor did it waste any more time trying to consume everything around it. The corpses were piled up, the blood had been spilt but it paid no heed as it eagerly devoured, if there were other hollows drawn to it, it was wise for them to retreat as if nothing could sate this creature as it chewed and swallowed all around it. The blood of its kin dripping through his fingers.

He could feel it, each bite he took, each morsel he ripped off he felt his power grow, like a well it only became bigger the more water was poured into it, the pursuers had made a mistake this day. They were drawn to his strength and in the end it killed them, their bodies serving as fuel for the flames while the ebon monster insatiably feasted upon the foolish hollows. To him, the hunger was far worse than any torture even the threat of death. Like a true animal, this was a kill or be killed world, to eat whatever crosses your path. Nothing else mattered.

Over the course of many years, the taste of human souls soured, becoming like ash upon the tongue, but the taste of other hollows was far too delicious to pass up, they contained more power and the Black Hollow continued to eat, without knowing its name, its past, what it used to be. It only knew the hunger now, living in the forests of hueco Mundo, feeding on anything nearby. It's roars and cries filled the forests attracting anything living or wishing to die. It would become a menace to all other hollows, a true apex predator among its kind. To it, there was no friend or foe, only the prey and the desire to feed.

 **Soul Society**

His cane tapped the hard wood, garnering the attention of the gathered captains, his deep and imposing voice reaching into the their bones and demanding their respect. All the captains were gathered, sans their lieutenants, each lined up in rows of two all the captains belonged to the even-numbered divisions to his right and all the odd-numbered to his left each captain, neither looking similar to each other, there was nothing similar, only the contrast. His narrow eyes inspected them all, each proudly wearing the captain's haori that had been hand-crafted by the finest tailors the sereitei had to offer, to not wear one was the greatest disrespect that could be shown to the captain-commander. If such a thing was to happen, one could presume that the other captains were mere children compared to the old man.

"I am pleased to see you all gathered here on such short notice. As you well know, the disappearance of Isshin Shiba remains a mystery to Soul Society even today, his loss was great and terrible tragedy and the Tenth Division has stagnated and suffered as a result of his absence, but as the seasons must change and the green leaves of Summer changes to the orange of Autumn, so too must the Tenth division change also." spoke the Captain-commander each captain's eyes fixed firmly on him. He could see the many faces staring at him, each expecting an answer, all except one pair of eyes which belonged to Retsu Unohana, captain of the Fourth division, the only other remaining captain of the original Gotei 13. Some looked bored such as Kenpachi Zaraki's, captain of the Eleventh Division, others were amused such as Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, one of his own students. Some faces were keen to hear what he had to say such as Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and Captain Sajin Komamura, others were currently wishing they were anywhere but this meeting, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi being the most notable one. But enough of the sight seeing and impatient looks, the old man decided to get on to the topic at hand. "After months of training, and already having the loyalty of their division, this individual has not only the experience but the ability and the skill and respect necessary to lead their subordinates. Captain Unohana and Captain Aizen have witnessed and beheld this individual's talent, believing them ready to take on such a responsibility that hangs on their shoulders. They not only managed to complete a long term assignment within Hueco Mundo, delving deep into the heart of the hollows, but to come back without losing a single soul is truly a testament to their abilities and experience. I am pleased to say that our decision was unanimous, not a single dissenting thought and so at this time I would like to introduce you to the woman who will be assuming the position formerly held by Isshin Shiba, his own lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

With those final words from the Captain-commander, the woman who is to be the new captain of the tenth division walked through the large doors, the wood creaking as it did so. Rangiku could only be described as beautiful, she had wavy blonde hair with an orange tint to it that was cut short at her shoulders and curling near her chin with glimmering blue eyes with a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. Her Shihakushō also had a split in it, running down to her right leg. Although the first thing many would take note of is her curvaceous figure and ample bosom with a gold necklace tuck between her cleavage and she wore a long pink scarf over her shoulders and finally she wore her Zanpakutō on the back of her sash.

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto, a pleasure to meet you all." spoke the new captain of the Tenth division, giving a respectful bow that didn't go unnoticed from the more experienced and hardened captains.

"Excellent, now Captain Matsumoto take your place between captain Kyōraku and Captain Kurotsuchi, we have further matters to discuss." commanded Yamamoto to which Rangiku nodded, carefully taking her place between the two other captains, with Kyōraku smiling to himself as he took a peak at her umm 'bountiful features', Kurotsuchi however only sneered believing this part of the meeting to be nothing but a waste of time. He obviously couldn't care less because he had other things to worry about, not least of which a new captain. "Now as you all may know, the Twelfth Division is here to report news of a disturbing matter that transpired recently over the course of many months. Captain you may speak freely."

"Thank you Captain Commander." spoke Mayuri, trying to restrain that slippery tongue of his. "Over the past few years my subordinates and I have been observing Hueco Mundo, Land of the Hollows, now obviously I could care less what happens there, hollows killing other hollows has little consequence over Soul Society until my third seat, Akon reported to me of a strange anomaly that suddenly appeared. Whatever this anomaly may be, we have no idea what it truly is, but given the fact that its powers has grown substantially over many months is cause for concern as already, not even a menos, this aberrant hollow is already nearing the power of a lieutenant." spoke the Captain, causing all of his co-workers to be shocked at the idea. Normally a simple hollow's power never exceeded anything over a unseated Shinigami, but to hear of a Hollow that powerful and not even a Menos was frightening indeed, now of course none of them were afraid to face such a hollow right now, they were of course worrying over the potential this specimen showed, if it was allowed to ascend to Adjuchas then their fears and worries would grow.

"Captain-commander, may I speak." spoke Rangiku causing the wisened Shinigami's head to nod just once. "While during my expedition into Hueco Mundo, I too sensed the power of his individual, we never saw it in person but we did sense its presence, hollows from all around the desert seemed to converge around it, perhaps its strength draws other hollows to it, explaining it's great power." the other captains nodded to each other, hollows were of course beastly creatures of instinct, when they found something plentiful to feast on nothing would stop them from pursuing such a powerful font of Reiatsu and while the captain-commander was of course troubled by such a thing, he didn't allow it to show or cloud his judgement.

"For now, until we have more information to act on than scans and actions from insignificant hollows, no expeditions or inquires will will be taken." spoke Yamamoto as he tapped his cane on the ground once more, its crack echoing throughout the hall "I hereby forbid all shinigami from venturing into Hueco Mundo in search of this aberrant hollow, severe punishments shall be handed out not only to the individuals but also to their cpatains and divisions! Dismissed!" with that said the captains began to leave the room, one after the other and before Matsumoto could escape she was quickly taken to the side by Captain Ukitake, arguably the friendliest of all the captains who decided to offer her words of encouragement.

"First of all welcome. I know there's a lot of protocol involved with being a captain but I think you will manage and it is surreal to get used to, so ask my advice whenever you feel the need."

"Why thank you captain Ukitake, but first before anything else I must have a celebratory drink!" quipped Rangiku giddy at the idea as she walked out of the meeting room for the nearest stash of Sake.

* * *

The Captain-commander was the only one remaining in the room still seated and holding onto his cane, watching all of his subordinates slowly leave through the door one by one until his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe came walking through the door, Yamamoto could still remember how many times his lieutenant had been offered the position of captain, but each and every time he had refused out of loyalty to Yamamoto. It filled the man with pride knowing that such an individual as loyal as his lieutenant existed and would carry on with the old man through anything, in fact Sasikibe was so respected many looked at him as if he was a captain, many adored and appreciated his wisdom even if he was no captain by name.

"We managed to fill the last opening, I was beginning to fear that we would not find another to fill the spot for another ten years." stated the lieutenant standing to the side of Yamamoto, arms behind his back, diligently like a statue.

"It's progress but news of this strange Hollow in Hueco Mundo is disturbing. With Matsumoto's promotion, conflict has been put to rest. In any world, including our own an empty leader's seat only invites discord and negative opportunities. We can not have such a thing while news of a dangerous hollow lurks."

"Do you believe it could be a Vasto Lorde, if given the time."

"Menos hardly leave Hueco Mundo, they feed on the souls of other hollows and they know the only place to find them is within the deserts of that realm. There have been Vasto lorde's in the past, but never have they crossed into Soul Society or the world of the Living, they are too keen to stay in their land and that is where this beast shall be also. And if it does happen to become trouble for us in the future... I shall end it myself. Besides, the possibility of a hollow becoming a Vasto Lorde is entirely slim, the chances have always been below five percent. But we shall see."

* * *

As For Captain Matsumoto, she was currently being escorted to the Tenth Division barracks by the Third seat Hitsugaya.

"How did they let you become a captain? You don't do much around here." complained Hitsugaya slightly irked at the thought that the lazy, drunken lieutenant was going to become a captain, they could have made a pigeon captain and it still would've gotten more work done.

"Because I have Bankai and you don't, silly." said Rangiku with a giggle in her voice and a large grin on her features. "besides as my new lieutenant you will have to work twice as hard to keep order around here, a captain's schedule is very tight and busy, I have to take daily naps, go drinking until midnight, gambling with Hisagi and Shunsui until daybreak, you know the usual." spoke Rangiku causing Hitsugaya to gain a tic mark on his forehead, at least he was being made a lieutenant, which was possibly the only silver lining here. "And when a cute recruit comes along I can just assign them to Third Seat, meaning they have to less work, more play."

"You're loving this far too much." growled Tōshirō while his new captain only seemed to giggle as a result of his frustration. Soon enough the entire division was gathered to welcome their new captain, the air was care-free not single piece of tension in it as they had been working under Rangiku for many years now, even when Captain Shiba was still in command. They were chattnig amongst themselves, saying how they had someone they knew and trusted as their captain was a relief.

"Good morning everyone!" shouted Rangiku a happy tune in her voice as she surveyed all the eager faces. "I don't think an introduction is necessary since most of you know who I am. But just in case you don't, well that's your problem anyway." spoke Rangiku waving a finger in the air while her face went serious, losing the smile. "but above all, my duty as captain is protect and support my division, I'm the one who gets you what you need and it is your duty to assist me whenever I need it. Our duty as a whole is to protect Soul Society and that's it. Well enough of that dour stuff everyone go and have fun and celebrate, I know I will." spoke the new captain as she retreated to her quarters leaving some of the shinigami slightly bemused while Hitsugaya only shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Elsewhere around the same time three captains of the Gotei 13 were meeting a small room of computers, it was dark of course to obscure their nefarious dealings, the only light coming from the monitors what flashed grey and white.

"Impossible. A hollow that powerful couldn't possibly exist unless they were a human with high amounts of Reiastu. And even then, no humans could have that kind of potential, not unless they were born with Reiatsu all but flowing through them." spat Tōsen, slamming his hands against a keyboard, the thought of a hollow even gracing a captain's strength at its early life, it was almost too unthinkable to believe.

"I agree, Kaname, such a thing is impossible. But, it is clear from the start that this is no ordinary hollow. Not even a menos and with the strength of a lieutenant, it intrigues me to no end, the potential and possibilities. I'm more interested to see if this specimen shall become a Vasto Lorde, chances are slim but against all data and belief I think this strange hollwo shall succeed. It may prove to be pivotal to everything we must accomplish. Some day we will have to take a trip to Hueco Mundo and introduce ourselves to this unique hollow." Spoke Aizen in his cool, calm manner, not letting Tōsen's frustration blind him or the skulking Gin antagonise him.

"Although we will have to wait a while, the Captain-commander has forbidden all expeditions into Hueco Mundo, it will be a long while before we can set our plans in place." commented Gin, his bone-chilling smile never wavering as he entered the room.

"That is of little consequence. Although this hollow was never a part of our plans there are aspects about it that exceeds our expectation. This creature is nothing more than an unexpected event, something we could not predict. How exciting, the unknown, many fear it of course but I choose to embrace the mystery to unravel all the clues and answers from within like a string. Don't you want to see what happens next?" queried Aizen as he tapped his keyboard, pulling all the files from the twelfth division about this hollow. "What will you do next?"

* * *

The corpses piled around him, hanging from the trees, impaled on sharp rocks and splayed all about the place, limbs, bones and masks of hollows. It was a grizzly sight, even for the most hardened of captains and menos. The culprit, a hollow, the size of a sky-scraper, far larger than anything else found in the forest of quartz, it wore what appeared to be a black cloak with white spikes around its neck with white pointed feet and white hands with elongated claws. However this hollow had a different mask compared to others of its kind, this creature wore upon its face a mask in the shape of a menacing skull, it's white teeth bared and dripping with saliva as two bull horns sprouted from the sides of its head. This Gillian of the menos class had just been created from the feasting of the many hollows around it, but its thirst, its drive to continue to devour all that moved pushed it onward as it started to move away in search of new prey. Its roar was shrill and it echoed throughout the forest as it marched ever onwards. The thirst and hunger, that's all it knew it ever knew as it continued its desperate search to devour all things.


	2. The Bones

**Hollow**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor any references I make.**

 **The Bones**

If Hueco Mundo could be described in one word, it would be the same word everyone uses for its inhabitants, Hollow. Nothing about this land was forgiving nor compassionate. In this world, survival of the fittest was all that mattered, if you weren't strong, you weren't meant to live. Hueco Mundo was separated into two massive sections of land, the forest of menos, where the lowest of the hollows dwelt and fought each other while the towering gillans wandered aimlessly, without hunger, without a single spark of intelligence. Then there was the desert, above the forest, held aloft by the quartz trees. This land was exclusive to the Adjuchas and the Vasto lorde's, the desert you could say was the most primal of locations within the land of the Hollows, the Adjuchas and their superiors cared not for the souls of humans, not even venturing to the world of the living for human souls to feast on. Instead, they looked to other hollows, other Adjuchas to sate their hunger for if they did not feed, they would revert back to a gillian and lose all sense of self.

For one Adjuchas, he was content to walk this barren wasteland alone, without sunlight, knowing only the soft moonlight from above, it was strange, despite a land that was so ugly and harsh, the beautiful moon above continued to shimmer, unconcerned with the world below it, knowing only the blackness around it. This hollow, this black hollow, envied the moon, it never had to struggle to survive, never had to wash away the guilt of devouring one's friends, the petty problems of hollows were beyond its understanding and care. It was truly a god in every sense of the word, standing upon a plane that was unreachable by mortal hands.

This Black hollow was tall, at least five heads taller than any human, its body looked as if it was painted black by a brush as two blade-like arms glinted in the light, it had similar looking feet, in the shape of blades also, but its mask, its white mask was its stand out feature, it took the shape of a menacing skull with two bull horns and a hollow hole located in the middle of his chest.

Slowly removing his eyes from the moon, the hollow continued onwards walking for what felt like days. His existence was a lonely one, he knew not the feeling of camaraderie, the only reason hollows were drawn to him, like predators stalking their prey, was because of his power, to other hollows it was akin to a fountain in the middle of a dead forest. But those who did appear before him only wanted to devour his powerful essence, consume his power and leave his bones to rot in the heat. It had been like this for many years, at least to him it felt like many years, time had little meaning in Hueco Mundo, the moon never sets, there are no stars and there is no such thing as Summer and Winter. Only the stillness.

He continued walking, never looking back once, for he assumed that if he looked over his shoulder he would be forced to go in the opposite direction. But that changed when he heard a shrill cry, he stopped his trek and stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the sound to appear again. Again, a horrified scream as he turned his head towards its direction, without hesitating or thinking, the black hollow slowly walked towards the sound, never embracing a full sprint but not moving at an agonising slow pace.

He soon approached what appeared to be cliffs, standing atop the tallest one he peered down into the crevices, his eyes scanning for the sounds as the wind billowed against his black body. He could hear the fighting and screaming and the kicking of dust and rock , a small piece hitting his mask. Curiosity coming over him he jumped down from his position, his blade-like arms grinding against the hard stone, sparks flying as he did so.

When he reached the bottom of the ravine he was beholden to a sight that piqued his interest. It was an adjuchas, such as him but this one took the shape and form of a white spider, a funnel web, found only upon the continent and country of Australia, he recounted that it is such a continent in the land of the humans, a barren and dry place not too dissimilar from Hueco Mundo. He paused his thoughts when he saw the spider unleash potent toxins on the attacking hollows, all of them were different shapes and sizes but nothing noteworthy like the funnel-web.

The spider was knocked away with a violent blow, crashing into the walls of the canyon while the drooling adjuchas began to surround it.

"I'm going to savour this." spoke one of them, his breath cascading from his maw as he eyed the arachnid. The spider seeing this only shivered slightly in fear and tried to back up against the canyon walls. It braced itself, waiting for the death blow to come as the adjucha launched itself forward, its jaw wide and ready to partake in her flesh. She closed her eight eyes, waiting for that final blow, but it never came, only a cry of pain and then silence.

She opened her eyes to see that all of the hollows had been dispatched with relative ease by a newcomer who was graciously feeding upon their essence. Taking mouthfuls and morsels as it paid the one cornered hollow no attention. The spider could only raise its eyebrows at this. Why wasn't this strangely black hollow not attacking her? Did it not want to feed on her? She received no answer as the peculiar beast wiped away the blood from its bony teeth. She was impressed, she could all but see the black reiatsu pouring from his form, radiating like flames, she knew that this adjucha was far more powerful than a regular one, no she could only guess that this black hollow's power rivalled that of even the most powerful of the Vasto Lorde's. She couldn't even work up the courage to move in his presence for his power felt like it was compressing gravity.

She was shocked even more when the strange hollow turned on his heel and started walking away, as if she was some insignificant fly to him. She wasn't sure if she should follow? Should she? Somehow, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her to carry on with the black hollow, almost as if it was reassuring her that she would be safe with him. And so she followed, cautiously mind you, this black beast had said nothing, literally, it gave her no words to act on, she could only follow in his footsteps and hope that it didn't turn on her.

This went on for about an hour or so, the black Adjucha wnadered aimlessly and she followed behind. She stopped her stride, however, when the black one stopped also, looking over his shoulder to gaze at her, she could see the blank eyes underneath. Ones filled with little remorse or pity, she almost jumped when the creature spoke, albeit in an aggressive fashion.

"Stop following me! you're no lost puppy." spoke the black hollow its voice almost echoing across the expanse as the spider digested what he said.

"What?" she answered, shakily, a little off put by the response.

"You're not deaf, I said stop following me! I don't want your thanks and I don't want you pity." spoke the black hollow as he restarted his march, his feet digging in the sand leaving the spider behind as it again started to trail behind.

"Well... well, too bad! I'm grateful for you saving me life. And because of that I suppose my chances of survival are far greater with you than anyone else."

"Look insect, I don't want friends or comrades or any of that teamwork thing. I've lived on my own my entire life and I will continue to live alone until the day I die, I don't need company." rebuked the hollow, trying to pay the arachnid no heed, and despite the fact that the spider forgave that 'insect' part. But she couldn't quite grasp it, here standing before her was possibly the most powerful hollow she had ever met! And she was all but showing him his gratitude as he continued to walk. "now go away and crawl into some hole."

"How can you say that! Sure I'm not the strongest adjucha in Hueco Mundo but even I understand the necessity of a group! We need each other. You're probably the strongest adjucha in Hueco Mundo and you decide to live alone? I mean you could have swarms of followers all but eating out of your palm and you want to be isolated. Not my fault you're too stubborn to see it that way." ranted the spider, not knowing that her words struck a nerve inside the black creature as he stopped his trek and she stopped in turn.

"I'm not strong because I am alone, I am alone because I am strong. Those with power easily subjugate others with it, in order to kill the loneliness and isolation they feel. I do not wish to use my power for such a purpose, there is a difference between a real bond and those who are forced to stand beside you. I am alone, because there is no one who will stand beside me of their own free will." Harangued the black hollow, recounting the laws of Hueco Mundo and his own personal experience, he couldn't expect the little spider to understand, he believed that the creature had no choice but to live alone in order to survive.

"That sounds like an awful way of living." replied the small spider, slightly dazing the ebon adjucha with its words. "but I guess, you finally found someone who's willing to walk beside you." said the female hollow, causing the black one to twist around to face it. Shocked slightly at this revelation. "I've never been strong, in every group I was always the weak link, they only decided to keep me around in hopes of fattening me up and devouring me later. But I can tell, you're not that kind of person." continued the spider, inching closer to her brand new companion, standing by his side. "My name is Felicidad Maricela." announced the spider, expecting her companions name in tow.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki." spoke the black hollow, revealing his name to the spider. "you better remember it, because you're the only one in Hueco Mundo who knows it." spat Ichigo as he restarted his great journey along with his new stray of a companion, the two walking the wastes together. "also if you fall behind I won't come back for you."

 **Soul Society**

Standing in the middle of gleaming light, shadows of faceless men surrounded him from every side. He was called here and when an order such as this comes along, it was not wise to refuse. But he was the captain-commander, he had better things to do with his time than to listen to old men whine and complain. The souls of the dead must reach the society and he must govern the shinigami onward. Instead he was like a whipped dog, at the beck and call of his foolish masters. Central 46.

"Captain-commander we are aware of this anomaly in Hueco Mundo, this strange and powerful hollow."

"We are infuriated that the gotei 13 have not taken action in exorcising this grave and dangerous threat!"

"What kind of message does it send to the people, that lax shinigami refuse to deal with one rogue Hollow."

"It is an insult, to think that powerful shinigami would cower in the shadow of some measly hollow."

"With all due respect wise men. As Captain-commander of the Gotei 13, I have ultimate say when it comes to the dealings of the divisions under my command. And to clarify, this is not some measly weak hollow, this is a menos grande, an Adjucha. To send an expedition into Hueco Mundo for this one hollow will only ensure death and tragedy for those who would dare enter such a land. You may be willing to lose ten shinigami for such a pointless venture. I'm not willing to lose even one. Call me a coward, but there is no cowardice in protecting your own. To those who command without respect, there is no sacrifice too great for the sake of victory. But for the captains of the Gotei 13, our divisions are our family, and we place value on our family more than we do a single hollow."

"Either way Captain-commander, you will send an expedition headed by a lieutenant into Hueco mundo to exterminate this hollow. This is an order from central 46." spoke one of the fools while the old shinigami's grip on his cane tightened, holding back the anger that was rising and the stupidity of such an order.

"A lieutenant is hardly satisfactory in dealing with an adjucha such as this one." replied Yamamoto knowing that even the most hardened of lieutenants would have difficulty facing such an opponent.

"Either way make it happen old man, or we will take action."

* * *

An hour or so later, a captain's meeting was called and with them their lieutenants also to discuss the make up of the team that shall be descending into Hueco Mundo on this deadly mission. When all of them were gathered, the captain-commander scanned the room and when all was silent he boomed his voice over the room gathering everyone's attention.

"I have just received an order from Central 46. To organise an imperative expedition into Huecu Mundo to eliminate the hollow that Captain Kurotsuchi warned us about several months ago. They have asked that a lieutenant lead this expedition into the land of the Hollows to deal with this anomaly, now I must ask that if there are any lieutenants that would volunteer for such a venture?" questioned the captain-commander as the captains and their lieutenants all talked amongst themselves, whispering things, very few were silent such as Byakuya Kuchiki and his lack of a lieutenant, Retsu Unohana and her own lack of a lieutenant. Before the silence had even come to an end, Shūhei Hisagi stepped into the middle of the room, staring impassively at the captain-commander while his captain stood to the side, surprised at his lieutenant's surge of confidence. Yamamoto was impassive at this, his face not betraying any emotion or even a look of acknowledgement.

"Captain-commander, I ask that you assign me to head this expedition." demanded Hisagi surprising most other captain's at his open demand, it even caused Yamamoto to lift an eye at the young man. To say the younger shinigami wasn't being scrutinised was an understatement as the older, more wizened man inspected him. The older Shinigami's eyes then flickered from side to side, watching the faces and body language of the other lieutenants, each one not willing to work up the courage like Hisagi or did not care in the slightest about this hollow, seeing that he was the only one with a spine the captain-commander decided to acquiesce to his request.

"Very well. Shūhei Hisagi, lieutenant of the ninth division, you are hereby charged to lead an elimination expedition to the land of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo, there you will track and exterminate the rogue Adjucha. Captain Kurotsuchi shall be providing you support before your mission. Now that is all, I would suggest you put together a team to accompany you. You never know where danger may lay in an open field. Dismissed!" roared the captain-commander as he slammed his cane into the ground, signalling the end of the meeting.

* * *

Thus captain and lieutenant were standing before the senkaimon waiting for captain Kurotsuchi to arrive and offer some last minute support. Hisagi had gathered a group of the more experienced members of the Ninth division, Central 46's orders were absolute, therefore they could not be refused to do so would be breaking the law of Soul Society. Hisagi cursed himself for not having Captain Tōsen accompany him, it would instill him with far more confidence than he had now, the thought of facing this powerful adjucha made his mouth run dry and his hands to shake.

"Shūhei, be careful, hollows are far more cunning than central 46 give them credit, you have a right to fear them. But know, fearing them means you are more than worthy to face them, for you know what they care capable of. Fear facing this hollow, fear the blade you hold in your hand, for if you don't you are not worthy of facing this beast and wielding that blade of yours. Hold that blade for those who share your fear and embolden them to fight by your side." spoke Kaname, sagely, with the sort of wisdom you would not find in a man so young.

"Thank you... captain Tōsen." spoke Hisagi, shakily as he turned to face his team-mates, all of them anxious as he was. Soon enough the shadow of Mayuri Kurotsuchi flanked by his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi came into view. Even looking at the clown gave Hisagi chills up his spine, Kurotsuchi was clearly the most hated of the Gotei captains, a hatred Hisagi shared.

"Now then, lets make one thing clear. I don't care if you die and I don't care if you corpses are left in the sand of Hueco Mundo to rot for all eternity, I simply do not care. I am here because the captain-commander ordered me here. Now then onto business. Meno Grande are an advanced form of Hollow, contrary to belief they are not just one single entity, Menos are made of several personalities and identities of Hollows all contained in a single vessel, Adjuchas are the Gillians that were able to take control of all the other personalities and take the power for themselves. They are not as mindless as some other hollows and have intelligence of a normal being, although they are undeniably cunning. But this also presents a problem, because of the personalities, whenever an adjucha or gillian or vasto lorde or whatever, devours a hollow, the don't just feed on the reiatsu but they also feed on the personality and assimilate them into their own body, thus this means a menos' reiatsu changes frequently, even this strange hollow is not exempt from this rule, and now, as it consumes more and more of its kind, its reiryoku becomes different and of course harder to track. Soon it shall be impossible to track and we would have to start all over again in the search, so I advise speed and caution for soon enough despite our superior technology we will be unable to track it. Therefore I am sending your merry band of misfits to the last known location of this strange creature. Now then. Farewell, in both the temporary and permanent sense, I doubt you will come back alive." spoke Mayuri as he then wandered off, leaving a fuming Hisagi and a now shaken team of hardened veterans, Tōsen could only ponder at how he loathed that scum with every ounce of his being. With all that said and done, Hisagi and his expedition raced into the senkaimon, ready to confront the hollow on the other side.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Elsewhere, Ichigo and his new companion, Felicidad were walking through the stone spires of the land, searching for Hollows to devour. The two had been travelling together for three months now, at least it felt like three months and already the spider hollow was supremely loyal to her saviour. She would die for him, she would eat poisoned food and she would serve him to the best of his ability, if he required a sacrificial body then he had one. They talked very little for there was nothing to talk about, it would be the same story just a different version so they took solace in their camaraderie, constantly wandering the wastes in search of others like them, others who were along but strong.

The two stopped and hid behind a rock when they saw dust being kicked up right in front of them, when they peered behind the stone they were behold to the sight of hollows playing with their food. From their position they could see multiple adjuchas chasing around one of their own, making him bleed and scream in pain at the torture. From their position they could see the pitiful adjucha running to escape from his pursuers, he had the mask of a rhinoceros with a huge horn and large ears, he had the upper body of a man though, but his lower body was like that of a bison or buffalo with a whipping tail.

He was then wounded in the leg by a clean cut that almost severed the limb, unable to hold himself up with the little strength he had left in his body, the hollow tumbled to the ground in a heap, breathing heavily as all of its energies were exhausted.

"Haha, well that didn't take long, I was sure you would put up more of a fight!" yelled one of the hollows as it climbed over the fallen rhino-looking adjucha. Said rude hollow was incredibly tall and muscular with six arms, two curled horns on the sides of its head and an armoured body, his hollow hole was located where his left eye should be and his mask had no distinguishable features aside from his right eye. "I mean look, he can't even defend himself from this." spoke the Hollow as he repeatedly slammed his foot into Rhino adjucha's mask cracking it with every blow. "pitiful, this one won't even make for a juicy morsel let alone a meal." said the lead hollow as he snapped his head to attention at the arrival some new prey. "huh, too afraid to come out and face me!" yelled the hollow as Ichigo and Felicidad emerged from behind the rock and stared at the two hollows, one looked like a warthog but another than that, his power was nothing remarkable.

The other one however seemed exceptionally dangerous, given the fact that his reiatsu was stronger than most other adjucha that Ichigo had encountered.

"Ah well, Tesra, look at the black one, he's obviously strong. Probably gonna entertain me more than this scum." said the tall hollow as he kicked the rhino adjucha one last time before jumping off his form and unto the sand. "good, I've been looking for a tasty meal. My name is Nnoitra Gilga, remember it for it belongs to the name of the most powerful Hollow in Hueco Mundo." spoke Nnoitra with utter confidence while Ichigo merely glared at the fellow adjucha, unamused, his eyes glanced at the fallen hollow who was covered in blood and his breaths becoming more hoarse, seeing this Gilga spoke up. "What afraid to look me in the eye, too frightened by what you see?" he probably would have laughed if it wasn't for Ichigo suddenly vanishing from sight and reappearing in front of Nnoitra and giving him a harsh kick that sent him skidding across the ground.

Tesra, Nnoitra's companion tried to come to his master's aid if it wasn't for Felicidad pinning him against the ground with her razor sharp teeth. Nnoitra was stunned at the speed that was just displayed and while he was arrogant he knew when he couldn't win a battle. He had seen too many examples of hollows underestimating their opponents, it usually ended with slow and painful death, and Nnoitra knew that this hollow was begrudgingly more powerful than him, to face him now would be like committing suicide, he won't be able to win.

"Tesra! Come!" yelled the Adjucha as his loyal follower trailed closely behind, Ichigo's silent threat being a clear enough warning.

When the two were out of sight Ichigo laid his eyes upon the defeated Hollow, spitting up blood and shakily kneeling, too weak to stand. The weaker Adjucha looked up at his saviours in a slightly defeated way (which was understandable after his beating).

"What's your name?" questioned Ichigo as he took careful steps towards the Rhino-looking hollow who still tried to make sense of the world around him.

"L-Linus Teneo." spoke the hollow shakily, trying to stand on his own two feet. Unfortunately his strength failed him again and he was about to fall if it wasn't for the timely assistance from Ichigo who caught the large hollow. "t-thank you." Ichigo turned to Felicidad, his eyes conveying that they would be staying here until Linus was able to move again. "I must also thank you for your time intervention, any more blows and I would have been killed on the spot and I thank you again for not devouring me, most others would be too happy at such a thing. Dinner served on a silver platter."

"We're not like that, we don't rub salt in the wounds, you have nothing to fear from us." assured Felicidad as Linus nodded. That very same night they all started a fire, bathing in its warmth against the bitter cold winds. a storm was quietly approaching and the three of them decided to wait it out from their positions, you never travel though a storm in Hueco Mundo, it always sent you in the direction you were never meant to travel. Many hollows had learned that through the hard and painful way, being eaten alive inside the storm while the sand battered your body.

"Why were those hollow trying to get from playing with their food." queried Felicidad, slightly confused over their behaviour.

"His name is Nnoitra Gilga and he's unlike any adjucha I ever met. He doesn't just eat his prey, he likes toying with them, softening them up, its what serves as entertainment for him. I was just walking by when he decided to attack me, becoming his new target, but I must thank you two. Of you hadn't had intervened, he would have devoured me." thanked Linus as Felicidad tried to conjure a smile while Ichigo only remarked that he said that before.

"He's a prick." stated Ichigo as he stared into the fire, he had a run in with similar hollows during his travels, the ones who considered themselves the strongest and mightiest, using their power to bully others into submission. He was a classic example of the misuse of power. "and I'm sure he's itching for payback, until your wounds have healed we won't leave for another part of the desert, he'll surely come back here to settle the score." something which Linus nodded to as he rubbed his wounds in irritation from all the sand.

They all rested around the fire while Ichigo was widely awake, his eyes never wavering or succumbing to the pull of rest. All the years spent watching his back had instilled in him a sense of danger, especially when he was sleeping. Fortunately such senses were still sharp as he sensed a change in the air, standing up slightly he stared into the sky, feeling the arrival of several dangerous fellows. Oh yes, he could sense them, the shifting in the atmosphere the slight pressure on his shoulders, they were coming and coming in fast.

* * *

Elsewhere but not too far away, Shūhei and his team of trained shinigami had just entered Hueco Mundo, rushing through the gates of the senkaimon, each one landed in the sand of the desert each with their sword drawn and ready to spill blood. They formed into a defensive formation, ready for any hollows that might have sensed their arrival. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and they were able to begin their mission at any moment, Shūhei himself was flicking his eyes back and forth, wondering just where the strange hollow is. Upon sensing pressure in the air he turn his head towards a set of rocky spires, the convenient location of where Ichigo and his group were resting. Knowing that they had found their target, the lieutenant ordered his men into a full sprint towards the spires, intent on ending the Adjucha.

"You both need to leave now." spoke Ichigo stirring his companions as they woke from their slumber. "Shinigami are afoot and they will end you on sight if you don't leave now." continued the Adjucha as he stared past the spires, his eyes almost penetrating through the stone and watching the team barrelling straight for him. The storm was letting up, causing their sights to become more focused and their bodies more visible. Linus and Felicidad didn't understand at first as they traded glances with the other but given the seriousness in their comrade's voice they knew not to challenge his order, so with Felicidad's help, Linus was able to walk away, not before the both of them offered glances towards their companion before continuing on their way. As for Ichigo he jumped up and landed on one of the stone spires waiting for the Shinigami team to arrive. He had faced few shinigami in his life as a hollow, this will be one of the few times he will fondly remember their presence, at least for the next few minutes.

When they finally entered the area, each and every one of them readied their swords for an assault.

"Careful everyone, this thing thinks like an animal. Don't let it get the drop on you." spoke Shūhei in a bid to give courage to his team-mates, but no sooner did he say that when a deafening roar echoed through the rocky spires and something came flying from above, many of the men were able to dodge it but one unlucky shinigami was crushed under the force of the impact, the audible sound of his bones cracking and breaking would haunt the men for their rest of their lives, if they lived passed this moment. They felt a rush of wind as they shielded their eyes from the spraying sand.

They all expected an attack, but it didn't come, only silence reigned as the smoke cleared to reveal nothing but the battered body of their comrade. They were unable to think on it further when the shadow came running at them with such speed that it was frightening, for a fortunate division member his death was swift and clean as he was speared through the stomach and dragged away by the hollow. Hisagi could only curse and grit his teeth at how easily his men was being picked off, like a school of fish surrounded by a shark.

Two of the Shinigami were quivering at the sight of their comrades being easily dispatched and like the others they were unable to defend themselves when a pair of horns skewered the both of them, each impaled one of the two dagger-like horns. Before they could scream however, their bodies were eviscerated by a powerful blast from a blood-red cero that turned their bodies to ash in an instant and silenced their screams, the entire area erupted into violent flames as blood all but rained down from the sky.

Hisagi was drenched in the thick, red liquid and seeing his friends blood all over his arms and in his clothes sent a new level of dread into his core. He couldn't contain the scream that erupted to the surface as he stared in shock at the drops that fell from his fingers. He was broken from this terrified stupor when a blade-like arm came slicing down on top of him. He was barely able to dodge it in time, suffering three, horrid gashes over his right eye that dripped down his cheek as a result. He clutched the edges of his eye in pain as he stared at the black hollow through his left eye in fear and hatred. He couldn't help but remark at the foolishness of central 46, the so called council made of wise men, this hollow was beyond the ability of a newly tested lieutenant, no this creature was clearly captain-level. But hopefully, through sheer luck and perseverance he would be able to defeat this monster and return home. If he was going to kill this monster, he would need to go all out.

" **Reap: Kazeshini (Wind of Death).** " whispered Hisagi as his katana blade turned into that of an entirely new weapon. What was once his sword was now two kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one blade inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades were connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. He swung the blades and chain in hand, almost in a taunting fashion as he faced the black beast.

Without warning Shūhei launched the two blades towards the black hollow, who was able to dodge them easily, but what caught the shinigami off guard was the fact that the hollow pulled on one of the chains dragging Hisagi right towards him. The lieutenant of the ninth division was unable to get a footing or conjure the strength to resist as he was slashed horizontally across the stomach, blood exploding from the open wound, the shinigami performed shunpo to escape the monster when he found his footing and he nursed his open wound, coughing up blood as he tried to take steady breaths.

The black hollow launched himself forward with such speed that Hisagi could barely keep up, the resulting clash of the two resulted in a huge dust cloud that blanketed the area as sparks erupted from the clash of their weapons. Tearing through the ground like a saw the two separated into separate plumes of dust with Hisagi now covered in cuts and scars while Ichigo was unharmed. The Adjucha roared before launching himself toward Hisagi again who engaged the beast as he readied his weapons. The two traded blows, sparks flying as they came to a shinigami found himself on the defensive as the hollow re-engaged in close combat with earth-cracking blows that could easily break bone. The shinigami found his zankutō struggling against the razor like arm of the predator who kept roaring in rage at the shinigami. Through a lucky blow, Hisagi was able to kick Ichigo away sending him skidding against the ground in a tumble. Only for the hollow to regain his foot and release an ear-splitting roar that ruptured the ground itself, causing rocks and dust to fly freely. Hisagi recoiled from the shock, rubbing his eyes in irritation as they were hit by the sand, he could could literally feel the breath of the hollow against his neck, he knew he had to act fast if he wanted to continue breathing.

Shūhei was barely able to dodge a blow to his head that would have decapitated him had he not performed a shunpo in midair, momentarily escaping from the hollow, he couldn't count his graces for the moment, no, thinking of such things on the battle field always led to one's death, he had to remain focused on the task at hand, he needed to open the senkaimon and escape back into Soul Society, it was the only thing he could do now, as it was clear from the start that he would never be able to defeat this beast. The lieutenant was able to flee slightly in the dust cloud that was formed, hoping to buy some time for him to open the gate back to the Seireitei, he was just about to open the door only to be pierced from behind by a sharp sensation that all but tore through his shoulder. Before he could even scream he found his entire arm cleaved off from the shoulder, blood being splayed about like a painting and the lieutenant could only stare in horror at the sudden attack. If he had blinked he would have missed it.

Hisagi plummeted to the ground crashing with a mighty thud as the ground cracked around the impact site. He bit lips and grit his teeth in an effort to stop himself from screaming, the excruciating pain was enough for him to wish for death, a release from the agony he was feeling. But he knew better than to beg, he knew that the fear he was fearing meant that he was a true shinigami. But he barely had time to launch an offensive when a crack and a scream dispersed the clouds, a crimson cero being formed from the two horns of the beast. In a split reaction Shūhei hurled one of the blades of his zanpakutō in a desperate bid to stave off death. the two attacks met in a clash and the scythe-like blades were all but detroyed as a result. The shinigami was swept off his feet as a result of the explosion and sent rolling across the ground the broken Kazeshini in hand and his blood leaving a trail.

He didn't even have time to recover as his head was pinned to the ground by a foot, before being thrown violently away after being bit by what felt like a wolf's maw. The force was so violent that he was sent crashing into one of the stone spires, the rock breaking apart as he impacted against the hard surface. He felt the build up of a cero and looked to see the creature was not done with him yet, with a mighty blast the crimson beam of energy impacted against him, fires rose and twisted in the air and the rock spire was all but obliterated by the attack, crumbling into smaller rocks and dust that washed the area in a thick cloud.

From the plumes of fog and mist came the hollow, roaring like a wild animal with Hisagi's face underneath his foot, the shinigami, battered and broken, covered in wounds from head to toe, unable to even lift his arms as he felt his skull cracking under the weight of this beast, its power coursing through him like an infection. Even Linus and Felicidad could feel the raw power emanating and shining like flames from their position, the roar cutting through the silence of Hueco mundo like a knife, even the King, Barragan could hear it from his throne, though to him it was but a faint whisper.

Hisagi waited for death as he felt the indomitable might of the hollow above him, he saw the crimson light in the corner of his vision, gleaming over the sand. He knew what this was, and so, he embraced the cold welcome of death, letting out a single tear in defeat and hopelessness, intermingling with his disappointment in failing his beloved captain Tōsen. Time seemed to slow down for him, each second becoming a minute and each minute becoming an hour, for what was like an eternity, waiting for the inevitable. His only wish now, for his death to be quick and painless. Before the final blow could come, However, Hisagi saw a glint in the soft moonlight, a scream and then blackness as his eyes closed.

The only thing he could feel right now was that he was being... carried? And before he could even regain his senses he was thrown through a portal and somehow ended up on the stone slabs of the seireitei, right in front of the senkaimon. He heard cries and loud orders and soon enough he felt the tug and a pull and before long he was being carried again. He was barely able to stay awake, the pain that all but trembled through his body was unimaginable. For a single moment he believed death to be a mercy.

 **Later**

In the Fourth Division barracks, everyone was in a frenzy, recent news had reached all their ears that lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi had been found outside the senkaimon, near death and in pain. He was rushed to the medics as soon as they were able to and treated for his injuries. No one knew what had happened, only that a gateway had opened up and he was jettisoned out and alone, covered in blood and with broken bones. Captain Kaname Tōsen was already speaking to Captain Retsu Unohana about the seriousness of Hisagi's injuries.

"Will he recover?" questioned the captain while Unohana kept her face composed and neutral.

"We managed to treat most of his serious injuries but there was extensive damage to his bones at least thirty five percent of them are broken. Most of his msucles in his body have been torn and shredded and even still some of his internal organs were ruptured. It's all but a miracle that he's alive, that or his will to live is greater than anything I have seen. But there is one thing that will forever remain untreated. Even if he does recover Lieutenant Hisagi will have to undergo significant physical and mental therapy before he is deployed for duty again and the damage... it will take years for him to ever recover." spoke Unohana as she pushed aside the drape to show her fellow captain what she meant, he could feel it in the air, an empty vacuum around the space where Shūhei's left arm was supposed to be. "unfortunately, he will never be able to use his left arm again and forty percent of his body is covered in scars that will never fully heal. He will forever carry the reminder of this battle until the end of his days." Tōsen couldn't being himself to say any words, to know that his lieutenant was crippled forever and having lost some of the best shinigami under his command. He couldn't bring himself to heap blame on the hollow that did this. No, his ire was directed at Central 46, the ones who issued the order, the ones who forced a lieutenant to face a monster that was clearly captain level. It sickened him to no end, that the 'wise men' of Soul Society would rather spill the blood of many than leave a creature, that means them no harm to them, alone. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the weakened voice of his pupil cutting into his ears.

"C-captain... I-I tried." spoke Hisagi as he soon lost consciousness after that.

"You should return to your barracks captain Tōsen, rest assured that your lieutenant is in good hands and we will do all that we can to help him. I will inform the Captain-commander of these events myself." spoke Unohana as Tōsen, nodded offering one last thought to his lieutenant before leaving.

* * *

On his way back to his barracks, the captain was intercepted by an interested party, one bearing a wicked smile.

"Ichimaru." spat Tōsen as the captain approached, never dropping that snake-like smirk of his.

"Well, well, things have been quite explosive of late. And poor Shūhei to be... slaughtered by that kind of hollow. I mean wow, this creature must have been more powerful than anyone could have guessed. I'm sure this will be of interest to Captain Aizen." spoke Captain Ichimaru, hiding his forked tongue behind his teeth like a snake, never dropping that smile.

"Of course, Gin. But you both have to know by now that my interests are short-lived at best." spoke Aizen as he approached, before bringing himself to full stop between the two.

"You sent my lieutenant to face that beast." accused Tōsen to which Aizen could only offer a smirk.

"That I did, I manipulated Central 46 into gauging this strange hollow's power. I had to know if it was able to overwhelm a captain. But of course, I knew I had to be careful with such a thing because of the fact that the unknown always surprise us, perhaps if a captain did go, this creature would be killed before we saw its full potential. I had to gage its strength in a more explorative fashion. So I decided to send young Hisagi in a captain's place, I used him as my guinea pig, influencing him into volunteering for such a venture. And to say, this hollow exceeded my expectations is a mild understatement. If a trained lieutenant such as Shūhei could barely scratch this beast, I wonder what it will do when paired against a captain." spoke Aizen never dropping his smile as he walked away, leaving Ichimaru and Tōsen behind to stew in their thoughts.

 **So the pairings for this story are**

 **Ichigo X Unohana**

 **Ichigo X Yoruichi.**

 **Ichigo x Karin  
**

 **Ichigo X Yuzu**

 **So with that all said and done, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have any questions message me**

 **Juubiwriter99 is down and out.**


End file.
